


Ma L'amore No

by Mevermind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Some Out of Character Shit I Wrote But I Like It Anyway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevermind/pseuds/Mevermind
Summary: 两人一时都没有反应过来发生了什么，停在原地看着那个橙黄色的水果顺着坡度滚远，一直到连挽回都显得尴尬的地步。然后骸莫名其妙笑起来：“真是太不可思议了。”
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Ma L'amore No

窗帘被一把拉开，屋外的阳光透过枝叶在室内铺上微微摇曳的光斑，而床上的人则显然并不感激于地中海沿岸夏季的这等馈赠，发出一声咒骂后把被子拉过头顶。

“难得骗来次休假却只想着补眠。”窗边传来一个声音，伴之响起的是“咔哒”一声，然后窗户的合叶转动，微风裹着海边咸腥的空气吹进屋内。那个声音继续道：“我还以为风纪财团的财团长不是那种懈怠的人。”

风纪财团的财团长直接扯出枕头朝人扔去，结果被对方伸手接下。

“我恨死你了。”睡意和布料的阻隔模糊了云雀的声线。

骸靠着窗台笑起来，抬手将枕头丢回床上，满意地看到它恰好落在被空出的另一半位置。随后他把目光移向床上的人，开口道：“早饭做好了，你想要咖啡还是茶？”

夏季的南欧总是明媚的，白日的光辉涌进每一个角落，让黑暗无处遁形。云雀在阳光中微微闭上眼，难得地感到一丝惬意。

身边传来一声轻笑，云雀立马转向声音的源头，看向对方的视线带着点不满。

“啊，别皱眉，”骸伸手抚平他的额头，“刚刚的表情不是很好吗？”

“也不知是被谁打断的。”

看着被指认为罪魁祸首的人笑意反而加深了，云雀闭眼叹了口气，绕过对方往集市的方向走去，有意无意地听着另一人的脚步声在身后响起，一步一步靠近他，最后到了并肩而行的位置。

其实云雀对这样的外出一向是抱着无所谓的态度的，对目的地从来也只是简单地过问几句。倒不是说他厌烦于此，仅仅是觉得没有必要去多费心思，还不如把此类事情全甩给对方去安排。

唯一一次例外大概是在好几年前，骸闯进他办公室，把做成报告的度假计划放在待批阅文件最顶端，转身离开时甚至一反往常地带上了门。

习惯了术士各种心血来潮举动的他当时并没有多想，第二天就把两张机票和批阅后的文书递还给对方，蓝发男子几乎是难以置信地看着那几处详尽的批注，露出个哭笑不得的表情，还是把它们一起收下了。

他到后来才意识到骸是在用这种方式变相表达不满，而这仅仅是他许多后知后觉的事情中的一件。

“……lissimo unmo.”耳边突然响起几个音节，使得方才还陷在回忆中的人抬起头。

“Bellissimo！”那个站在水果摊后的女孩看着他，脸上带着微笑，打着强调的手势重复了一遍。

“Grazie.”云雀下意识地回答，感到身旁人的视线落在自己身上，他转头：“怎么？”

“没什么，”骸将视线移开，一只手接过女孩递来的纸袋，纸袋的边缘被水浸湿，隐隐透出甜橙的清香，“原来你也能出神到这个程度啊。”

“嗯，”云雀没有否认，“想起了点事情。”

“哦？那还真是难得，对你而言。”本该带点嘲讽的话语，被说出来竟然没有丝毫讽刺的意味，“能让你这样沉思的……”

“你也很清楚是谁吧。”云雀打断骸的话，直接结束了那人的明知故问，却不想对方脚步猛地一顿，一个橙子从袋口漫出、落到地上。

两人一时都没有反应过来发生了什么，停在原地看着那个橙黄色水果顺着坡度滚远，一直到连挽回都显得尴尬的地步。然后骸莫名其妙笑起来：“真是太不可思议了。”

云雀凭直觉就能知道这句话是有潜台词的，多年来不断拆毁彼此周身壁垒的尝试，几乎让两人对对方了解了个透彻。

这种第二天性的养成，也不知是好事还是坏事。

路上的沙尘还尚未在这个季节接受雨水的冲刷，被步伐纷纷带起，黏着在裤脚。果蔬微微发酵的气息夹杂了鱼腥味，延着路的走向弥漫开来，于云雀而言并不是什么愉悦的气息，骸倒是一副对此习以为常的样子，好像在同样的道路上走过了无数遍。

“我到底还是个南意大利人。”他曾这样说。

云雀不知道骸对自己的出身地究竟抱着怎样的情感，他自己爱并盛爱得毫无瑕疵，但骸总是把固定的那么几个人当成归属，云雀了解背后的原因，却无法认同这种行为：毕竟人总是要比物反复无常一点，而没有人比六道骸更清楚这个。

……

云雀轻轻甩头，将自己从思绪中拽出来。应该是受了睡眠缺乏的影响，今天他真的有点反常。明明一向都不习惯花时间去想这些事情，不会去反思过往，展望未来则更是少有，是怎样的就是怎样的，他相信的应当一直是这个。

而现在，街边有人正伴着尤克里里唱一首陈旧而甜腻的歌，骸轻声跟唱着，肩膀轻轻与云雀相碰。他其实有极好的歌喉，用他自己的话：“如果一个人从某种意义上活得够久，能掌握什么都不是稀奇的事情了。”

不能掌握的明明有许多，敢说出这种话也是大言不惭。

或者是自我意识过剩。云雀撇了撇嘴，看向身边与他并肩的人，意大利夏季的阳光穿透尘埃，在那个人身上留下跃动的光芒，当这光芒以恰好的角度落进那只蔚蓝的眼睛时，瞳孔在照射下微微收缩，闪光的虹膜竟澄澈如海水。

地中海的海水。

突如其来的海风吹散了腥味，唯独留下橙子的清甜在两人间酝酿，一只手悄悄摸上来，顺着云雀的肘部一点一点向下，他猜测骸多半是想说些同样陈旧而甜腻的话，好以此来求证某些事。但骸没有这样做，只是默默地扣住了他的手。

云雀一路都没有让手松开。

甚至荒唐地想到，如果握得再紧一点，是不是就可以永久地抓住什么。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 说点什么：  
> 尝试着以云雀视角写了点东西，但…怎么说呢…依旧不是很搞得清楚这个人的脑回路。  
> 那几句意大利语对话大致是姑娘夸云雀好看，然后云雀礼节性地道了个谢。  
> 文中的歌就是与标题同名那首，Ma l’amore no的意思是“我的爱不会”，在歌曲中表达的意思是“我的爱不会轻易消散”，算是骸无意中的对“永久”的回答。  
> 在这里放上尤克里里版的  
> 分享Violetta的单曲《Ma l'amore no》http://music.163.com/song/28138447/?userid=86207267 (@网易云音乐)
> 
> 写这篇文的起因是在想角色的时候突然意识到“骸原来的眼睛是蓝色的”，然后莫名其妙心动了好久。  
> 所以准备让恭先生也心动一下。  
> 希望喜欢  
> 以上


End file.
